


Third year

by alxrs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sassy, Slow Burn, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxrs/pseuds/alxrs
Summary: Lexa is working at her family camp for the third year in a row.The time away from home helps her think about her future and finally decide what she wants to do with her life. So she's just getting ready to spend another summer with her cousin enjoying the mountain before getting back home. Then, she meets Clarke.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taggs will be added as the story progresses.

After two consecutive years working there, Lexa feels confident about this summer.

At first she was really nervous and didn’t see herself working with a bunch of teens being herself just a little older. Now, being still young, she knows she can do it and enjoy the process. Every year is a bit different, new activities, coworkers, kids… but there are things that don’t change, like the fresh air in her lungs, the amazing views, the smell of the forest and the peace that all of that gives to her. Entering the adult world is never easy but she got it now, more or less.

She thinks about how all started three year ago, when she had to decide what to do with her life. She was happy at home, with her family and friends, but knew that she had to grow, choose a career or job, resolve if she wanted to move or stay, all that scary things that you have to confront sooner or later. So as a good procrastinator she chosen to let this problem for her future self and here she is, working another summer at her uncle camp as a monitor, the easy way out she found then.

She’s pretty happy about her decision, she always loved nature and being there allows her to connect with herself and think. The kids were the rougher part, at the beginning she was almost scared of them, but she found herself enjoying working with little minds in development, teaching them things about nature and the mountain, making activities in the open air, trekking around… showing them that there are another things out of the city and that it’s on our hands to preserve them so we could continue enjoying it for much longer.

The place is amazing. Her uncle James inherited a big piece of land in the mountain when he was younger and after almost ten years without giving a shit about that land, he decided to build a campsite. It was all a mess at first, a lot of paperwork needed and he had to accomplish all the normative but after a year of hard work he reached his goal. He had built an awesome place, four small independent cabins in the woods and a little bigger one as the main center, kitchen, living room, dining room and communal bathrooms.

The cabins are close enough to see but far enough to give privacy, that’s because at winter they use to rent them for vacations, working as a small resort on the mountain. They thought that the work of changing the furniture in between seasons was worth it if they could allow more people to enjoy the place, also the benefits are good.

Part of the attraction of the place resides in the multiple opportunities that it gives to enjoy the nature. At winter you can practice sky or alpinism if you’re good enough to face the mountain. On the other seasons the options are even wider, with natural water resources and the large piece of mountain and forest your surrounded, you can practice almost every mountain sport that exist, Lexa leaning towards climbing and trekking as her favorites.

So Lexa works here on the summers, even helps a bit at winter if it’s necessary. The rest of the year she’s at home, helping her mother out with her store, handling different study options and, of course, writing. She really loves to write, that’s her hobby since she was little and she’s slowly developing a bigger appreciation towards it.

The weather is good, the weather guy said that this will be a good week. Even so Lexa is starting to get a little hot because of the sun, so she moves under a big three, using the hammock hanging there, she gets comfortable and takes out one of her books, it’s really nice to read in this environment. After a while she hears her uncle calling her, she sighs and goes to the main cabin, a little walk but just enough to make her sweat again under the sun.

“Lexa, where you walking around again?” He scolds.

“You know me.” She says rubbing the back of her neck with a shy smile. “But all the works is already done, I checked the cabins and look at the equipment in the shed, it’s all alright”.

“Good job. You’ll have cabin number 2 this year, some of the kids where the same that the last one, some new. Also you’re in charge of the river and hike activities, orientation and handicrafts are on Anya.” He says looking at his tablet, making some modifications on the document.

“That’s good.” She thinks for a bit. “What about the kayaks? Did you think about it?”

“Yes, I studied your suggestion and I think it can be good, some guy of the kayak company will come and stay here as an instructor, you two should team up for the river activities, that’s ok with you?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” She starts to leave. “When will he arrive?”

“Don’t know yet, we don’t open the camp until Monday, that leaves them two days to show up. Not everyone enjoys this place that much as you, always coming here a week before work starts…” He teases.

“That’s because I love you uncle, and no one cooks as good as auntie Marie… don’t tell mom that I said that! Also, it’s just the mountain, it’s perfect here.”

“Hahahahahahahha! Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me, I promise. Now go and do whatever you do when you disappear. You know dinner time, don’t be late!” He says distracted working on the digital pad.

Lexa is going out in search of her quiet place when she hears her uncle shout at her. “And if you find your cousin tell her that she still has to work on the roof, her little play this morning didn’t work as well as she expected!”

She sighs and smiles, Anya… What did she do this time? Well, she’ll find out sooner or later, if she has learned something with her short spawn of life is that you can’t never get rid of Anya, she would appear from nowhere when you less expect it.

She goes back to her place, well hers and Anya’s, because they shared it since they were little. When the cabins where under construction and her uncle too busy to keep an eye on them all day, they used to sneak out to explore the surroundings of the ground, founding this big old three with and amazing shadow that only got older and bigger with the time. The place was so peaceful that both of them decided that it should be their spot. So they started camping there and meeting to talk and share their secrets, putting a swing when they were younger and the hammock some years after that.

With a big smile on her face Lexa looks the spot remembering the good moments lived there, she sees a backpack on the trunk and knows that Anya had been there, she’ll show whenever she wants, meanwhile she intends to get reacquaint with her book.

Oblivious with her surroundings she jumps on the hammock and starts to read, ignoring the moving shadow on the upper branches above her head until she hears a loud noise and a lot of leafs start to fall on her and something big plunge right on her, making her scream and almost fall of the hammock. When she looks with more attention she can see her cousin hanging with a rope apparently attached at the top of the three. 

“Fucking shit Anya! Will you ever stop scaring me like that! Fuck!” She can feel her heart hammering inside her chest. “You fucking idiot!” She throws her flip flops to her cousin, missing with the first one and hitting her on the abdomen with the other.

Anya is laughing at her maniacally. “Oh… I would love to see people reactions at your true self, always composed stoic little Lex being all bothered and aggressive.” She says wiping the tears on her eyes.

“I’m not stoic, also anyone will be bothered by you. How old are you again? Still thirteen?”

“Come on Lex, don’t be that grumpy, you used to know how to have fun.” She winks at her. “Also you know I’m older than you right? Come on, make me some room in that hammock.” Anya says taking off her harness and rolling up the rope. Once she’s done she throws her equipment at the foot of the trunk with Lexa’s flip flops and her bag and jumps in with her cousin on the hammock. “What are you reading now?” She asks looking at Lexa’s book. “Did you tell your mom you want to study to become a writer yet?”

Lexa blushes and hides her book on her side, focusing in her cousin. “Shut up, it was a stupid idea, I don’t know why I told you.”

Anya smiles at her tenderly. “Because you were high and happy and honest with yourself. What makes me remember…” She searches her pockets and grins wildly taking out a joint. “Tada! What do you say? For old times, let’s start summer!”

Lexa leans on the hammock covering her face with both of her hands so Anya can’t see her rolling her eyes and smiling in disbelief. “Will you ever grow up?”

Anya feigns horror putting a hand on her chest and opening her mouth as she had been insulted. “Me? Never! How can you ask such a thing?!” She starts to laugh and stops just to light the joint, she makes a big puff and looks at Lexa, watching her smile and incorporate on the hammock to take the blunt and join her in her little mischief.

They smoke silently, enjoying the fresh breeze and the little swinging that it causes on the hammock. At some point Anya reaches for her phone on her bag and puts some chilling music. They’re both happy and calm.

“So, what you did to you father this morning?” Lexa starts small talk.

“Ha! That’s between me and the old snitch!”

“Come on, he didn’t even snitch, just told me to tell you that it didn’t work.”

“Fuck, I guess tomorrow I’ll have to fix the damn roof…” She makes the last drag and puts away the butt. “Leeeex… You know you’re my favorite cousin don’t you?” Says with a stupid smile and red shiny eyes.

“I’m literally your only cousin.” Lexa smiles dumbly back.

“That’s even better, you should have the moral obligation to help me when I’m in need then.”

“Okay, but you’ll start the season owning me one.”

“Done! You can’t come back now!” She sits up to fist bump Lexa and close the deal. “Then tomorrow morning we fix the roof of the central cabin and then we can go rock climbing this new wall I found this morning… or if the roof takes too long we can go after eating, mom sure will prefer us eating together now that we’re able because of the lack of too much work.”

“What new wall? You sloped off to go climbing?”

“Duh? You though I put all my equipment just for scaring you jumping out of a three? Well, I’ll surely do that but I was just coming back and thought it’ll be fun and I already had the gear.”

They keep the small talk for a bit longer until they notice the sun setting down, then they gather all their things and start to walk towards the cabin.

They go to their bedroom first, the one they share since they’re little. At some point Lexa’s aunt told them they could have her own private bedroom if they wanted but they’re good sharing, also when there’re other monitors all share a room, so better if they’re already paired together. The room is already a mess. Both of them are pretty organized on her own mess so all seems to be out of place but they can find anything they need in just a few seconds, and since Lexa aunt stopped cleaning the room they decided that it was fine to let it be like this.

Anya starts to clean her gear and Lexa put her things on the closet and grab her towel, she decides to go take a shower before eating, the day had been hot enough to make her sweat and she can feel her skin sticky, Anya also have to shower but prefers to end the cleaning before, so she let her do her thing and agree to meet at the dinner room latter.

Once all family is together aunt Marie serves the food and all sit on the table. They mainly do small talk enjoying the meal and when James tries to talk a bit about work a severe look from her wife dissuades him to continue. Some jokes are done about Lexa being fooled by Anya to help her do her job and tomorrows dinnertime is set to be in family again, so Anya informs her parents that she and Lexa will spend the afternoon climbing on the east wall, assuring her mom that she’ll leave the coordinates of the place before going and take all the necessary precautions.

After the table talk everyone help to clean up and then move to the sofa, deciding it’s a good idea to do a family movie night before the other campers arrive and they drown in work. Despite her rough appearance Anya is a teddy bear so she puts a Disney movie and cuddles with her family on the couch.

At midnight time everyone is in their rooms. Lexa and Anya set an alarm at six o’clock so they can start the day with their routine and then go fix the roof. Anya likes to swim on the lake and Lexa enjoy running before the sun make it too hot to be pleasant, so they usually do a track near the river or lake so both of them can enjoy their time.

The day starts as expected, with both of them jogging through the forest towards the lake, Anya striping and swimming for thirty minutes once there meanwhile Lexa stretches and do some yoga. After that both of them eats their snack bar and start the way back a little faster than before.

Once at home they grab some actual breakfast and change their clothes to some old ones, then they go to the shed to gather the tools they’ll need and move to the rooftop.

The big problem with the roof turns out to be a pair of leaks and some old loose tiles it’s not a hard or difficult job to do, so they mostly expend their time chatting and planning their afternoon.

Close to noon the job is done and both of them go take a quick shower before dinner. As they have a little time before dinner they go to their room to set the climbing gear. Both of them have their own set and the equipment is never a problem, but they like to check it all before go anywhere. Once their happy with their selection they leave it ready at the door and go to eat.

As expected another talk about safety is the main topic during the dinner, both of them know that it’s more out of habit than actual concern, even then they reassure the couple about their experience and capability.

After the meal is done they take their bags and go to the garage, opting to take a bike because the gear is heavy and the new wall Anya found is a bit further than their usual climb spot. They fight about who’ll drive and after a close game of paper-rock and scissors Lexa smiles triumphal and takes the keys of the bike. 

Maybe it should had been a better idea if Anya had drove because she actually knows where they’re going, but after just one five minutes detour they find the place. Lexa is amazed about the wall in front of her. She surely had seen it before, well it’s a fucking big part of the mountain that goes sky up, but she never found the trail that lets you go to the base of it. So now she can appreciate the amazing formation of rocks that conforms that particular side of the mountain.

They sit there for a moment, looking at the guides previously put by Anya and the sketches she had done. After a while they start taking turns to prove the different paths they can see on the wall, pondering which could be the better one and trying some fun moves just for the sake of enjoying it.

Before they know it it’s already getting dark and Lexa stomach starts to grumble. Yes, they forgot to take food and have spent the afternoon just with water and nuts but it was worth it.

When they arrive home they can see the lights already on inside the cabin and smoke coming out of the kitchen chimney. Both can feel their mouths watering at the thought of food so they do quick work to park the bike and go clean up, knowing Marie will not allow them to sit at the table if they reek of sweat and are all dirty.

“The last grip you did on the third section was sick!” Anya says walking towards the front door.

“Well, your jump to chain the first and the second wasn’t bad at all, I don’t know yet how you could do that.”

“All it’s on the leg work little Padawan, if you behave I’ll teach you my amazing knowledge of jumping next day.” Anya jokes.

They enter their room and take clothes to go to the showers but at the last moment Anya remembers she has to answer some collage emails so Lexa goes ahead.

They shower in the communal bathroom, her uncle and aunt have a private one they can use but Lexa has never been shy about her body and has no problem about using the shared one. Even though, she didn’t expect to find anyone there because the only other person using it by the time is Anya and right now is in their room, so that’s why she startles when she collides with someone exiting the bathroom.

“Fuck! Sorry, my fault, I was looking at my phone.” Says a blonde wrapped with only a towel and dripping water on the floor. She straightens up and extends her hand. “Hi, my name is Clarke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is introduced.  
> The next morning Lexa and Anya show her around, the other monitors arrive at the cabin.

“Oh.” Lexa mutters trying to don’t stare at the beautiful blonde in front of her. “Mmm…” She doesn’t seem to find words. “Sorry, I got surprised, didn’t expect anyone at the showers. My name is Lexa, I’m one of the monitors.” She extends her hand and Clarke shakes it.

“Hi Lexa, nice to meet you. I’m from the kayak company, I’ll be here this summer as an instructor, I think James told me we’ll be working together, right?” She seems a nice woman, polite at least.

“Yes, sure. Well… I really want to shower before dinner so…” Lexa says a bit uncomfortable about being all gross talking with a stranger, a beautiful stranger.

“Of course, sorry, go ahead.” Clarke says letting her pass. “See you in a few I guess.” She says walking away to the cabin bedrooms section.

Lexa does a quick work to find a shower and jump in, she really feels gross after all day climbing under the sun and sweating nonstop. She enjoys the cool water on her skin and the soothing smell of her soap, she’s really happy she found that small organic shop on town, she appreciates the natural scented products and the way that it takes care of her skin.

“Hey Lex! Did you see that bombshell?!” Anya shouts entering the bathroom. “Hope she’s single because… damn girl!” She keeps rambling.

“Anya I was having a pleasant quiet shower enjoying myself before you and your over aroused hormones interrupted me.” She complains.

“Enjoying yourself, uh? So you’ve seen her!” Anya teases whistling suggestively.

“Oh my god! Not that kind of enjoying myself you pervert! Are you sure you passed your puberty? Maybe you’re still there.” Lexa finishes rinsing her hair and exits the shower taking her towel to dry herself.

“Did or didn’t you see her?” Anya asks her, undressing and going into the shower. “Judging you face I’ll say it’s a categorical yes.” She smirks.

Lexa hears the water running and Anya starting to hum a song. “Yes, her name is Clarke, she’ll be working with us this summer. Comes from the kayak company. And it’s a person, so try to control your libido and don’t harass her, we don’t need you to be sued at the beginning of summer season.”

“My god Lex, don’t be so dramatic, I know how to who a lady! Unless… are you interested in her?”

“How can I be interested in someone I just seen once?” Lexa sights. “You know I’m not like this Anya.” She looks herself in the mirror for last time, content with her look and takes her discarded clothes. “I’ll be going, remember to take your things once you’re finished, see you at dinner… And try to don’t embarrass yourself to much on the table, the girl seemed pretty nice, she doesn’t deserve to be bothered by you before finish settling in, give her a breath.”

“Whatever Lex, she’ll decide if she wants a taste.” Anya answers smugly from inside the shower.

Lexa shakes her head and goes to their bedroom.

“So girls, this is Clarke, she’ll be working with us this summer and if the thing with the river activities works well we’ll probably continue to do it.” James introduces her to the table. “Clarke, this is my daughter Anya who you must mainly ignore…”

“Hey!” Anya interrupts annoyed meanwhile the rest of the table laughs at her.

“Shush.” James continues. “And this is Lexa, a young trustful worthy woman who will help you in whatever you need.”

Anya smirks at that and whispers at Lexa ear “You heard him dear cousin, whatever she needs.” She elbows her at the ribs.

Lexa rolls her eyes but blushes anyway, she always has been shy with new people, the thing got better as she grew up but she still has some issues.

Clarke smiles politely at both of them and the group focus on the meal in front of them. The dinner is quiet and pleasant, they mainly talk about the land surroundings and the previous year activities, so Clarke has an idea about what she can expect.

Looks like Lincoln will arrive tomorrow morning and that this year a friends of him will be the last monitor because Luna wasn’t available due to some summer internship.

This time once they finish eating the older couple gets up and starts cleaning up, letting the young ones stay at the table making small talk so they can start to know each other. After a while Lexa finally gathers the enough amount of courage to offer Clarke a tour the next day, so she can see first handed the cabins, land, river and mountains involved on their day to day activities.

“And Anya will walk with us.” Lexa states.

“Sure.” Anya nods inattentive. “Wait! What?” She cries out realizing what she said. “No way! I though tomorrow we’ll continue our little climb project.” She tries to reason. “Come on Lex, we’re doing a great job there, and with the kids here on Monday we’ll have no time to continue for almost a week!” She says almost devastated.

“Stop the drama queen act An. We could do that next weekend, tomorrow we can just chill around showing the surroundings to Clarke.” She summarizes. “Also I don’t want to start the week stiff and today we already done a pretty lot of exercise.” That’s just a half truth, sure they’ve done a lot of exercise but Lexa don’t think she’ll have any stiffness because of that.

Clarke looks a bit shy and off when she speaks. “Hey. I really don’t want to intrude, if you had already plans I can just walk around exploring and…”

“Fine.” Anya says with a poker face. “We’ll walk the princes around.” She says calmly. “But we’re even about the roof stuff.” She grins and gets up of the table and runs to their bedroom before Lexa can say anything.

Lexa is still processing all. She offered herself to help a stranger, is not the first time but she always has trouble doing it because her introvert nature and discomfort around new people. Also seems that Anya somehow managed to turn that on her and make some kind of advantage about the situation. So she’s not sure about how she’s supposed to be feeling right now.

“Your cousin seems a bit intense.” A voice takes her out of her thoughts. “Also pretty funny, I’m sure you can never get bored with her around.” Clarke says with a funny sparkle on her eyes.

“Not bored, that for sure, but you can end really tired sometimes.” Lexa half jokes. “So, tomorrow morning… It’s ok for you to meet at the front door at like eleven?” She days with doubt on her words.

Clarke things that is pretty adorable the shyness in Lexa voice given that she is the one doing her a favor. “Of course it’s ok, I’ll be there!”

“Nice, well…” She starts to get up and looks at the door. “Guess I’ll go sleep now, I’m pretty tired.”

“I assume if half of all that climbing you were talking about it’s true.” She says putting her best friendly smile on her face, trying to make Lexa comfortable. “Have a good night Lexa, see you tomorrow.” She says goodbye, allowing Lexa to go without further conversation.

“Good night Clarke.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“How can you run at that speed after yesterday workout and talk without panting?” Anya stutters trying to breath at the same time that she sprints to don’t be left behind by her cousin.

Lexa almost smiles. “It’s called shape, when you do exercise regularly your body gets used to it.” She feels a bit bad for Anya and slows a little the rhythm. “Come on you lazy ass, we’re almost there.”

They’re doing the same trail that the day before but faster because Lexa is pissed. When she went to their bedroom last night Anya wasn’t there and she felt asleep before her cousin appeared. On top of that, this morning, when she asked, Anya didn’t tell anything and mocked her about her intentions with the new girl, when she’s just trying to be polite and build a nice work environment. Now she’s overthinking about limits and boundaries and if maybe she overstepped trying to be nice with Clarke and just looked like a creep when she was the one who told Anya to step back and behave.

She’s stressed and when she’s stressed she does exercise or read or write. Now she just can do one of that, so she starts to run faster again to Anya’s dismay. She can hear grunting behind her and that makes her smile and feel a bit better.

As last day, Anya swims for a bit but this time Lexa is too nervous to stay still and do yoga so she jogs around in the nearby trails, don’t going far of the lake. One of those trails lead to a small forest clearing with lake views, there’s where she finds Clarke sitting with her back on a trunk tree and with a notebook on her lap.

“Lexa?” She asks turning around to the sound of someone approaching. “Tell me I’m not late and you had to come looking for me pls.” She says searching her pockets hasty.

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry.” Lexa tries to calm her and looks at her watch. “It’s just half past nine, you’re not late Clarke.”

“Thanks god.” She sights. “Sometimes I lose track of time when I’m drawing and this views are so mesmerizing that I didn’t really know how much time I already spent here.” She tries to explain. “Sit down, I don’t bite.”

Lexa is already at her side, looking at the drawing on her lap. “I shouldn’t do that, it’s better if I stretch for a bit first.” Says doing that. “Amazing drawing skills by the way”.

Clarke mutters a shy thanks, closes the notebook and puts it aside with the rest of her art tools, she stands up and stretches her back and arms, her bones creaking at that.

Lexa smiles. “Sounds like you really stayed a long time with the same position.”

Clarke also smiles and keeps looking Lexa stretch. “Told you, also I’m sure it’s because I’m getting old.” Both of them laugh.

When Lexa finishes her stretching she faces Clarke a little unsure and tries to sound casual. “So, about yesterday offer… It’s totally fine if you want to call off.” Clarke looks at her quizzically and she scratches the back of her neck. “I mean, I’ll have no problem showing you around but if you think I overstepped or are uncomfortable about anything you have no obligation.”

“What are you talking about?”

A deep sight. “I don’t really know. Look, I’m a little awkward around new people.” Clarke looks at her smiling like she had said the most obvious thing in the world, that calms her without knowing why. “And Anya is always messing with me and I’m used to it, but sometimes it makes me overthink anyway and now I don’t feel at ease about if I overstepped with you or not. I wasn’t trying to do it. I was just trying to be nice and…”

“Lexa, you’ve been nice, you’re being right now.” She assures her, looking directly at her eyes. “If you ever make something that makes me uncomfortable I tell you straight forward.”

Lexa sights in relief and hears someone shouting for her. As always Anya has the best timing. She turns around and looks towards the lake, she can see her cousin from there but looking at the time she knows that she’s already out of the water and probably looking for her. Clarke seems to understand that she has to go and sits down at her spot again, taking her notebook.

“See you later Lexa.” She smiles.

“Yes. See you.” She starts to jog towards the lake. “And Clarke, thanks.”

Anya can feel the difference in Lexa’s mood when she comes back from wherever she went. It’s a change for good but she doesn’t comment on it, if Lexa wants to talk she knows she’ll always listen, the same way she knows to respect her space and times when it’s required. She herself needed time last night, that’s why she took her sleeping bag and went to bivouac on their spot. She and Lexa are the same in that matter, the quiet and isolation of the mountain helps them to clear their minds. It’s not like she has any big problem, just needed the alone time, sometimes that happens.

“Look who’s the one all pensive now.” Lexa says slowing her pace to be side to side with her cousin. “Something happened on the water? Any life altering revelation you want to share?”

“Maybe the same you had in the woods, you seem awfully at ease now compared with before, perhaps we swapped moods.”

Lexa snorts and says nothing more in the rest of the way back. They arrive at the cabin, stretch, shower and eat. After that both of them go to the front door, where Clarke is waiting leaning against the wood wall.

“Hi ladies, I’m ready for my tour!” She greets happily.

Anya smirks at her but says no comment, Lexa just returns the happy smile and starts the little walk she had mentally prepared to show Clarke around.

It’s not a hard walk but maybe a little long. After showing the cabins insides they decided to opt for the full route to show the entirety of the field that they’ll use on the camp activities. Obviously Clarke’s favorite part is the river one, getting really excited about the rapids and the possibilities that she sees on them. She shows some interest about the climbing routes asking about the one they trying to set and seems a bit disappointed when Anya tells her that it’s not on the wall they use with campers and that today they’ll not visit that zone.

Lexa tells her that the next time they’ll go Clarke can accompany them and try some moves if she wants or just walk around on the trails, even paint if she feels like it. At that Anya raise her eyebrow looking at her cousin, a silent question about the painting part but Lexa face dismisses her telling her silently that they’ll talk about it later… or never.

They enjoy the day and get to know a little bit better. Clarke tells them about her father’s adventure sports company and how she helps him at summers when she’s on collage vacations. She’s studying arts with a minor in art history at the public university of her city. Apparently Lexa and Clarke live just at three hours distance with car and Anya is studying on the same collage but in a different campus.

“So, maybe we should go to a bar someday when we’re back at collage Clarke.” Anya says with her flirting default mode. As the morning had passed all of them start to feel more comfortable around the others and the jokes and tease appeared naturally.

Lexa rolls her eyes and says nothing. Clarke laughs and accepts the offer, setting a pool game to decide who’ll pay for the beers.

“That means I’ll be able to get drunk for free? Will be my best night on campus. Could make it yours too if you want.” Lexa eyes widen at her cousin behavior.

“Wow, your pretty straightforward don’t you?” Clarke says amused and seems that she sees it more like a sass contest than an actual flirting.

“I know what I want and I don’t have anyone to respond too. What about you? Any pretty boy waiting for you at home or collage?” Anya teases for Lexa’s dismay, who grunts at background.

“No pretty person in my life with that meaning right now. Also know pretty well what I want, try to don’t bit more than you can eat.” She says winking at her.

That causes two simultaneous reactions, Anya laugh loudly and decides she really likes this girl and Lexa mouth drops and she gets really curious about the polite girl that suddenly shown that can equal her cousin’s sassy level.

Clarke seems satisfied with both of their reactions, smirking at it.

“So after your intense flirting contest I have to announce you that Lincoln and her friend just arrived, uncle James texted me.” Lexa says cleaning her throat, still a bit off about the recent interaction. “It’s okay for you two to come back with me or do you want some alone time?” Lexa half jokes half ask.

“You know, we could always stay, the three of us…” Clarke says to her dismay, voice like satin.

“Oh, gross Clarke, she’s my cousin! My god, what an image. I’ll be scarred for life! Thank you very much!” Anya exclaims shaking her head like she can erase the imaged her brain formed. Clarke can’t contain her laugh at it and even Lexa laughs a bit once her own shock passes.

“Dear cousin I think todays score is 1-0, Clarke wins.” Lexa states. “But for future intercourses Clarke, please, don’t use me like that again, I also had the awful image.” She shivers.

“That your wild imagination ladies, I didn’t say anything explicit, but maybe I should think about that mental image of yours… perhaps I could enjoy it…” She teases.

“Okay, enough, I surrender. You win. Let’s get back home Lex, I think I need to get away of that woman for the rest of the day.”

They walk home making small talk, teasing banned for the rest of the day. It was a good morning and now all of them are famished and excited about meeting Lincoln and his friend.

When they arrive the sound from the living room gives away where the people are. Lexa is the first one to cross the door and she’s immediately pulled up in a bear hug by Lincoln.

“Hi to you too man!” She laughs embracing him. “Ow, An!” Anya has jumped on Lincoln arms, joining the hug and hitting Lexa side in the process.

Clarke looks the entangled bodies in front of her, amazed with Lincoln strength, being able to pull up both cousins at the same time. When he lets them down he presents himself and extends his hand, amazing Clarke again with the softness of the shake considering the muscular arms where it come from.

They sit on the couch and armchairs with no particular preference and start to talk with each other, Anya’s parents going to the kitchen to start the meal once her daughter stomach let all of them know that she’s hungry.

“And where’s your friend Linc? Though she’ll come with you.” Anya asks.

“She had, she’s at the bedroom putting her phone to charge. By the way, we should talk about that, I know you’ll probably have no problem with that shit but as we know each other she’ll share room with me instead of Clarke, that’s fine with you?”

“Of course it’s fine Linc, she’s probably safer with you anyway…” Lexa says, surprising both the girls with her comment. “Well, I mean, you have O… Also Clarke is not as innocent as she looks like, she already scarred An and I.” She fake sobs.

Anya laughs and Clarke punches her softly. They surely get along well.

“Well, I’ll want to know more about that for sure but first, girls I introduce you Rae.” He says looking at the living room door.

All of them turns towards the door, waving at the girl there and saying hi,

“Oh, crap.” Anya mutters so lowly that Lexa almost don’t hear her.

“Hey, how long An!” The brunet on the door says with an amused grin on her face.

“You know each other?” Lincoln asks curious.

“Yes… we met at collage…” Anya tries to say.

“We hook up one night at a party. Repeated at the morning. Not seen since.” Raven says with absolutely no shame.

Anya looks mortified, Lincoln and Lexa break in a loud laugh and Clarke seems amused.

James and Marie call them to eat from the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya gets her tongue back. The cat enjoys the change.  
> Clarke sees things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, busy weeks.  
> I'll try to organize myself better so I can update weekly as I originally planed.

After eating Anya disappears, that makes her dad a bit worried about her daughter wellbeing but as he sees the young ones making jokes he relaxes a bit, assuming that if there’s something he should know they’ll tell him latter.

Lexa and Lincoln spend the afternoon together catching up, Clarke goes to paint for a bit and Raven decides to walk around to get familiarized with the surroundings. A bit before supper time they meet at the sitting room and play cards and table games for a while since aunt Marie calls them to supper. Once at the table they get really surprised to find Anya already sitting there, quiet as before, although this time the atmosphere is a lot nicer and all of them behave.

“Come on An, you have to recognize that it was hilarious.”

“No fun Lex, quit it.”

“You’re no fun! Why didn’t you answer back any time?” She asks curiously. “I’ve known you all of my life and I can’t remember a single fucking time when you didn’t have a retort ready.” She keeps pushing. “Also where the hell have you been all the afternoon?”

Anya just grumbles lowly and repositions in her bed, stretching the blankets up to cover more of herself.

“Don’t hide of me dude. I know something is off. You eventually will tell me.” Lexa scoffs and gets comfortable in her own bed. “By the way, Lincoln is a better game partner than you, if you keep letting me alone at play time you should look for someone who will team up with you willingly.” She’s not sure, but she wants to think that the little noise she hears is a laugh. “Good night An.”

Anya doesn’t answer, neither goes to sleep, she just waits in her bed listening to her cousin breath, waiting for the right moment. After only ten minutes she’s already sure that Lexa is sleeping, that girl is the fastest sleeper she has ever known. She stands up quietly, puts some clothes on her knowing that at night the weather uses to be chiller. She exits her room silently and doesn’t turn on any light on the halls, knowing them enough and using the moonlight in the case she needs to see around.

She gets out of the cabin without problem, stopping at the door once she closes it, thinking about where she should go. She takes a deep breath and looks around, looks like a peaceful night. The moon isn’t full but shines enough to light up all the surroundings, the wind is soft and the low nature sounds soothing. She chooses to walk around the cabin first, usually the simplest options turn to be the best one.

A small gust of wind brings the smell of a cigarette, she smirks knowing that she’s on the right path. She tries to see the little red light that will disclose the location of the smoker but she can’t find it, so she slows her pace and try to be the quieter possible, focusing on her hearing sense.

“So, slipping away at night uh?” A voice says from her behind at the time that two firm arms embrace her.

She doesn’t say anything, just turns around disentangling herself of the embrace, already knowing who the voice belongs to.

“Maybe you’re having too much fun today.” She scolds. “Also didn’t anybody tell you that smoking is bad for your lungs?” She says with a stern voice and the best poker face she can manage to put.

“Look at you! Now you know how to talk back? I was a little worried before, thought you became stupid or something, all quiet and blushing on the table.”

“You know what they say, if you have nothing good to say is better to stay quiet.” She retorts.

Raven does a last puff and throws the cigarette, making a mental note to take it before leaving. She feels two strong hands on her shoulders and in seconds she’s pinned against the wall with Anya smirking really close to her, so close she can feel her breath on her face.

“So you’re finally back?” She has the right time to smirk just before a pair of lips start to devour hers. The kiss is all but gentle, full of bites and tongue. She’s pretty sure that at some point she stopped breathing and just continued out of habit. Once she feels her lips too bruised to stand she pulls out with a happy smile on her face.

Anya laughs and leans her back on the cabin wall, letting herself slip so she ends siting on the floor with. “You could have told me.” She says looking at Raven who is mimicking her antics to sit beside her.

“Oh, come one, where’s the fun on it?”

“Then you at least could have behaved this morning, why tell them?” Saying that, Anya looks half joking half amused, as she really is intrigued about the reason behind Rae acts.

“Again, you’re being boring.” She cares her check. “Babe, your face was priceless.” A sweet peck. “Also I think I already win your cousins approval, on the other hand maybe your parents fire me for bullying her little precious girl.”

“They’ll not fire you, they’re too nice to misjudge people like that. Also I’m not their precious little girl.”

“Oh, you so are. But don’t worry, you’re still my rude hot sexy girl.” Rae says slyly.

“So, yours already uh?”

“You know you love it. Also maybe it’s already time to do that official, don’t you think?”

At that An let her body fall of Raven, resting her head on her lap and laughing fully looking first at the sky then at the brunet beaming face.

“So let’s be clear, you had been all mysterious on the phone the last week, now you appear at my parents home and looks like your gonna spend the full summer with me and my family and all that is one of you twisted plots with the intention of what? Ask me to be your girlfriend?”

“Well… If you put it like this… Yes, pretty accurate. Also helped that Linc is dating my best friend, so it worked pretty smooth.”

“Hahahahahhahahaha!”

“So?”

“Yes dummy.” Anya says before pulling up a bit to meet her girlfriend lips in a sweet kiss. “Also I told you that you’ll be the one falling for my charm.”

“If I remember correctly you were the one chasing me the first weeks…”

“That was purely for stress reliving purpose, I was on final exams week and you were a good fuck.” She says standing just for straddle Ravens lap, starting to grind slowly on her tights with a mischievous smirk and putting her arms on the other girl neck.

Rae smiles at her and embrace her waist, digging her fingers on the hem of the t-shirt, trying to get skin to skin contact. “So a good fuck, uhm?” She says starting to draw a circular pattern with her fingers on the lower of Anya’s back. “Then I assume you bring breakfast and flowers to all your good fucks.” She pauses to nib at her neck, passing her tongue playfully to the length of the same. “And then you take your fuckbuddies to dates?” She whispers teasingly under An ear, making her shudder with the hot air puffed on her.

Anya didn’t stop the slow motion in all the ‘conversation’ and is panting because her girlfriend ministrations. She smiles shyly. “Well, maybe I saw potential there and wasn’t just about the sex.”

“That’s what I thought!” Rae smiles bashfully. “Then we agree that we both fell, don’t we?”

“A good, nice…. Hot, fall.” She moans before joining their lips again in a hungrier kiss, both of them running their hands up and down the other bodies. After a while of long, lewd kisses Rae gets impatient and pins Anya on the grass, putting her hands together on the top of her head. She leans down to kiss her neck, putting some marks on it and trying to reach her collarbone and the beginning of her chest, getting annoyed by the shirt and tugging it to the side.

“Bae.” Anya moans. “You’ll rip my shirt.” She continues to grind up, rubbing her body against Raven’s. She kisses her open mouthed, playing with her tongue on the inside of her girlfriend mouth and taking advantage of the distractions to turn the situation and pin her. She stops all movements and looks down at the disheveled girl bellow her, getting immensely happy at the sight of tenderness and love on her eyes. “We should get inside before we get a cold.” She kisses the other nose. “Also my father sometimes can’t sleep and walks around, maybe not the best way to introduce you formally.” She teases.

Rae scoffs and gets up, taking Anya with her and hugging her intimately. “I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.” She says kissing the top of her head.

They hold hands and walk back to the cabin front door, the night is still quiet but the wind has grown a bit stronger making the weather chiller than before and serving as the perfect excuse for both of them to change from holding hands to embrace each other waist so they can share their body heat.

Anya opens the door still holding Rae and decides to go to one of the furthest rooms on the corridor, letting their bedrooms on the other site of the cabin. She’ll probably miss her comfy bed but she’s sure she prefers to spend the night with her girl. She really missed her and the night has been pretty emotional so she feels like they deserve this night. Looking at Raven to tell her that, she can see on her face that words aren’t needed. Rae follows her lead without asking, knowing she’ll sleep on the floor if it means she can stay with her. They’ll have to think about something to tell to Linc and Lex the next morning, maybe they can even sneak back pretty early in the morning and pretend that they had slept on their rooms or perhaps…

“Rae, do you want us to be public? I mean we’re official and all, and you can’t get back on it. You’re my girlfriend but… maybe we could make fun of them? For a bit?” She whispers walking in the dark.

“You’ll never change… In fact, do exactly that, never change.” Rae replies, visualizing the smirk she’s sure is on the other one lips. “You can tease your cousin for as long as you want. But I can’t promise I’ll behave…”

“Oh… I’m sure I can make you behave.” She says leaning on her neck.

“You’ll like that, don’t you?” Rae says biting her lip.

“I’m pretty sure we both could enjoy that. In fact, if my memory isn’t betraying me, I think we already did.”

“Mmmmm… That sounds like a pretty nice memory… maybe you should share it with me, or better yet, make me remember it…” Rae starts, pining her to the wall when a door nearby opens and both of them get blinded by the sudden light. Once they recover they can see a female silhouette looking at them. Blonde hair shining because the light on her back. Amazing, Anya thinks.

Clarke was just getting out of the bathroom when she saw one girl pining another to the wall. At first she thought about Lexa and Anya and their joke this morning and got a bit shocked but when she focuses her gaze and sees that Lexa isn’t there she gets calmer, seeing that Anya is very stunned and very trapped in between the wall and Rae.

Raven leans back, turning around and looking directly at Clarke with no shame at all on her face.

“Ups.” She says faking concern. She tries to make some space in between her and Anya but she gets a bit surprised when her girlfriend finally compose herself and holds her hand, pulling her towards her body.

“I guess that threesome will not be happening soon then?” Clarke starts to tease playfully, trying to clear the atmosphere.

Anya scoffs at that and attempts to not laugh, thinking about an appropriate quick retort. Rae beats her on that.

“Well, if you’re interested I don’t know why we couldn’t arrange that we were just… Auch!” Anya smacks the back of her girlfriend head.

“Behave.”

“Make me.” She whispers low enough so An is the only to hear that. “Well, blondie here is pretty hot, she remembers me that girl we used to… Auch! Fuck, Anya!” She complains rubbing her nape.

“Shut your mouth for a bit.”

“Well, it looked to me that you were able to shut her before…” Clarke teases.

“Oh no, Clarke, not you too. I have enough with one brat at the time.”

“So that’s what was going on between you two uh?” Clarke says with a soft smile. “You look great together. Also I’m happy that you seem to speak again, you get us all a bit worried there…”

“Ok. Enough. Yes, we’re together. And you’re the first to know, so congrats. Now we we’re going to sleep and I’ll advice you to do the same because tomorrow will be a hell of a day with all the kids running around. So… good night?”

“Ok, ok. I know when I’m not wanted on one place. Good night… For now.” She says turning back and starting to walk towards her bedroom. “By the way Raven, I’ll think about that threesome and we can talk about it a bit more next time.”

They can hear a soft laugh, then Clarke turns left and disappears of her sight.

“Oh, I like her.”

“I thought you liked me.” Anya pouts.

“Different likes babe.” She says kissing her. “Now, where is our suite for tonight?”

The suite turns to be and old study that was used by Lexa and Anya when they were a lot younger and need to do summer homework, it’s small and a bit dusty but has a sofa and no one will go there and find them.

Anya makes a quick work to throw some of the back pillows of the sofa on the floor, making enough room so both of them can sleep comfortably. Rae meanwhile takes the blanket of the closet that An told her and shakes it. When she turns around towards the sofa she finds that An is already sitting on the sofa with just her underwear and a shirt, the trousers and shoes put away on the nearby chair. She throws the blanked to Anya’s head and starts to undress, then she joins her on the sofa. Anya embraces her right when she sits and pulls her towards her core, leaning both of them on the cushions in a spoon position and putting the blanket on top of them. She starts to kiss her nape softly, caressing her tummy through the shirt.

“We should probably go to sleep.”

“No funny things tonight then?” Rae whispers grinding her ass on Anya’s pelvis who automatically starts to grind back. “Mmmm… that pleasant.” She moans.

“Babe.” She starts to slow down the movement until they still again. “We should rest, tomorrow will be hard.”

“Hmmm. You’re right. Set an early alarm, I want to get back to bed before Linc wakes up.” She yawns, then turns around and kisses An good night.

“Sleep tight Rae.” She says snuggling closer and kissing her head, enjoying the shared heat and the proximity.

Anya wakes up feeling really content. She’s warm with her skin tickling a bit, well maybe she’s hot more than warm.

A moan escapes her mouth and she grips the cushion of the sofa, she’s feeling good too good.

She feels something soft brushing against her hip and her ribs being caressed and a soft hot tongue lapping at her inner tight insistently. She suddenly opens her eyes, just in the moment that a playful bite is placed on her mound.

“Fuck!” She softly groans looking between her legs where a very smug very happy Raven is gazing her.

“Good almost morning babe.” She says lustfully winking at her, then she returns to her previous ministrations in between her girlfriend legs, lapping at her already wet cunt. She nips and tugs her clit softly in between her teeth, using her tongue to soothe it after. She’s so wet that even her tongue slips if she doesn’t use the right amount of pressure.

Anya is a panting mess on the sofa, she just wants to lean back and enjoy the feeling, to high on her pleasure to say anything and to asleep to move, but her gaze is fixed on Rae. She can see the lust in her eyes and her tongue licking her clit. Her face is completely smothered with her juices and that really turns her on. They make visual contact and can see the dare in Raven eyes as she feels her tongue proving at her entrance. She almost melts just there. Feeling her tongue and fingers at the same time working together on her already sensitive cunt makes her crazy but she wants to enjoy the sensations a bit longer so she puts her hand on her girl head marking a slower pace.

Rae allows the action and even though she knows she must imagine she has something in mind she’s too distracted enjoying her eating out that’s until she feels a wet finger slip in her rear. She can feel Rae smirks as she comes in her mouth. Her full body shivers and Raven keeps pumping her fingers in and out slowly putting sweet kisses in her tummy and hips.

When she rides out the last spasms of pleasure she stares down at her smug girlfriend and motions her to climb up to her so they can kiss.

“So were you having a nice dream? Your moans wake me up and I thought I’ll just…”

“Oh, shut up.” She snarls siting up and grabbing Rae forcefully by the hair, making her straddle her lap. Once she feels the wetness on her tight a mischievous look appears on her face and she bites Rae’s neck hard, marking her as a payback for the night before. She uses her free hand to grab her cunt, shuddering at the feeling of the hot wet mess she finds there. She uses two fingers to penetrate her roughly, setting a hard pace of in and out, curving her fingers slightly on her way out so she can rub the spot she knows makes her girl crazy.

Rae is almost screaming at that point so Anya releases the grip on her hair and uses that hand to cover her mouth. Once Rae feels her lovers finger on her lips she starts to play with them with her tongue, licking them and trying to suck them into her mouth. At that Anya feels like she loses its and starts to jump a bit up, using the movement to add an extra roughness in the fingering and taking advantage of the motions to rub Rae swollen clit with her thumb.

She looks at her girlfriend and winks her just before leaning in and start to lick her face clean. She can taste herself on the juices covering Rae’s face, she licks her checks lewdly enjoying the taste and can feel how that makes her girl squeeze the fingers inside her cunt.

“Cum.” She pants the order. One second after she can feel Raven gushing on her hand and gasping for air as she crushes her in a desperate hug. She smiles content and leans back, finally relaxing and allowing herself to enjoy the afterglow of their orgasms. Raven snuggles on top of her, breathing hard and pulling their bodies as close as she can.

When both of them can feel her legs again and trust her bodies to stand up they clean a bit and go to the sowers to make themselves presentable. After that and a goodbye kiss each one goes to her bed quietly to sleep barely an hour before they must get up to start their first work day.

“Girls and boy, the kids we’ll arrive in 2h. All cabins are already prepared, each one of you will manage one of them with 5 kids under your sight.” James explains. “Today we’ll do the presentations, some soft activities to know each others and the terrain and at night we’ll do a valuation, all clear?”

All of them nods and says yes and carry on with the breakfast.

“You seem pretty hungry Raven.” Lexa starts the small talk. She really likes the girl and as she always disappears she barely had time to know her so she tries to go for that.

“Yes, today I wake up particularly hungry.” She says innocently.

Anya tries to don’t blush and Clarke chokes a laugh.

“Maybe you dreamed about yummy things.” The blonde says, a harm joke to everyone excepts An, who is struggling to control herself.

“Must be it.” Rae answers winking at Clarke discreetly so only her and Anya can see it.

Anya wants the earth to open and swallow here. This will be a long summer.


End file.
